Une envie particulière non assouvie ? Ne restez pas frustré(e) !
by Rhumanesque
Summary: OS ou Fanfic réalisés sur commissions. Venez lire les conditions et faire votre demande !
1. Rules

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Une idée m'a traversé l'esprit il y a quelques minutes et je me suis dit « _pourquoi pas !_ ». Je m'explique : il est parfois difficile de trouver des fanfics avec les personnages qu'on préfère. C'est vrai, en dehors des Drarry, Dramione, ou des Snarry ou Snermione, il faut avouer que le reste se compte au compte goutte.  
Et je trouve ça dommage, parce qu'avant d'écrire des fanfics, j'en lis beaucoup. Et je pleure –presque- de ne trouver que peu de GeorgexLuna (oui, je les imagine très bien ensemble ceux-là), parfois j'aimerais bien lire du SiriusxLily, ou même les couple standards comme RemusxTonks. Et si c'est mon cas, j'imagine que c'est également valable pour d'autre (rassurez moi, vous n'êtes tous pas fan de Dramione ? D : )

Alors je me suis dit que j'allais ouvrir des commissions ! Des commissions où vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr ! Avant toute chose, je vous invite à au moins lire un de mes deux OS, **_Ardeur Fragile_** ou _**Wandering Mind**_, histoire de savoir si ma façon d'écrire vous convient : Je ne voudrais pas vous écrire quelque chose qui ne vous plairait pas à cause de mon style (plutôt simple). Ensuite, si cela vous va, je vous invite à remplir ce petit formulaire et à me l'envoyer par _review_ ou par _mp_, comme vous le souhaitez !

**- Personnages souhaités :**  
** - Epoque/AU :**  
** - Rating :**  
** - Des idées de scénarios :**

Si vous avez des critères supplémentaire n'hésitez pas !  
Je dois vous avertir en revanche, que je garderais certaines libertés sur les personnages et l'histoire : si on me demande un Drarry ou un Dramione, ils ne seront pas tout amoureux tout nian-nian dès le début, parce que ça me parait vraiment trop OOC.  
Et puis, si je propose cela, c'est pour vous faire plaisir, mais aussi pour me faire plaisir à moi (je me suis beaucoup amusée en relevant le défi de _Lolipop62150_, donc j'aimerais bien recommencer à écrire avec des personnages imposés !)  
En ce qui concerne la longueur des écrits, ça dépendra du nombre de demandes, de l'inspiration que vous me donnerez, etc… Je ne vous promet pas une fanfic de 30 chapitres mais, si vous savez éveiller l'intérêt en moi, ce ne sera pas un problème !

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, j'attends vos demandes avec impatience !


	2. Update

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà un petit update pour vous tenir au courant des demandes qu'on m'a faites en pv, et aussi histoire de clore pour le moment les commissions ! Je les ré-ouvrirais quand j'aurais terminé au moins la moitié de ce qu'on m'as demandé, parce que je ne suis pas une machine mine de rien. Voici donc la liste des choses à venir. 

* * *

**1 -** **Fanfic**_ LilyxJames / LilyxSirius_ (**UA**) à la demande de Je suis folle de toi.  
Comme je te l'ai déjà dit en message privé, ton idée m'inspire énormément alors attends toi à beaucoup de lecture !

**2 -** **OS** _GinnyxHarryxDudley_ à la demande de Synanceia.  
Idem, ton idée m'a beaucoup plut après m'avoir surprise, et j'espère que l'OS sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**3 -** **OS ou Mini-Fic** _HermionexSeamus_ à la demande de NessieBooEvans.  
Encore une fois la même chose : ton idée m'a plut, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire le résultat !

**4 -** Lolipop62150 m'as demandé un _OC fémininxRemus_, or comme c'est actuellement le cas dans ma fanfic actuelle _**Comme des Clébards**_, je répondrais à ses demandes dans cette dernière !

**5 -** **OS** _GinnyxFenrir_ à la demande de Serpentarde.  
Ton idée m'a charmée également, je te tiendrais au courant de la publication !

**6 -** Mon Sirius d'amour qui m'as demandé du_ LilyxSirius_, comme pour Lolipop62150, tes vœux seront exaucés dans la fanfic que j'écrirais à la demande de Je suis folle de toi.

**7 -** **OS ou Mini-Fic** _Dramione_ où _Ron_ souffre à la demande de Queen Eleanora.  
Premier hic : je déteste profondément le Dramione et je déteste voir Ron souffrir. Donc je ne te promets pas un résultat, mais en revanche je te promets d'essayer encore et encore ! (La preuve, j'ai déjà réfléchis au format, donc rien n'est perdu !)

**8 -** _NevillexSnape_ (UA) à la demande de Miss-Camus.  
Comme pour le Dramione, je ne te promets rien, et j'en suis désolée ! J'ai vraiment du mal avec toutes ces fanfics où Snape est avec un de ces anciens étudiants parce que je trouve ça vraiment malsain, et que pour moi Snape appartient à Lily (je ne me suis pas fait tatouer Always pour rien). Donc je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais je vais essayer !

**9 -** **OS ou Mini-Fic** : _ThéodorexGeorge & DracoxCharlie & BlaisexRon_ à la demande de Lovlieka.  
Tu me prends par les sentiments ! George, Ron et Charlie dans la même fanfic, mes Weasley préférés ! J'aime beaucoup ton idée, et j'espère que le résultat te plaira ! 

* * *

Voilà, j'ai au final neuf demandes, sachant que j'ai aussi ma fanfic à continuer, c'est pourquoi je ne prendrais plus de demande avant d'en avoir terminées certaines ! Sur ce, je retourne à vos idées, j'ai de quoi faire ! Pour ceux que j'ai eu en message privé, je vous tiendrais au courant des publications, et pour les autres je vous invite à guetter les mises à jour ! De toute façon je mettrais votre pseudo dans le résumé de l'OS/Fanfic pour que vous ne le/la loupiez pas !

Bon week-end à tous !


End file.
